The Darkest Hearts
by DuchessEcho
Summary: AU: When Midoriya is rejected by his idol All Might he feels that his whole world has been crushed. With no hope and no dreams he falls into despair but there is one man who can still grant him a quirk and all he wants is a little help to destroy hero society as we know it. (Alternate universe with Villain Deku)


Deku the Villain

'Even if you have enthusiasm young man, those without power cannot become heroes.'

The words echoed in Midoriya's head as he looked at his distorted reflection in the surface of the lake. All his life he had wanted to become a hero like All Might, smiling and saving people, it had been his only goal. He had been so wrong. His champion had spurned him, mocking his lack of a quirk like everyone else. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally spilled over sending little shockwaves across the water as they landed in the lake.

'Izuku Midoriya, I assume.'

Midoriya jumped to his feet and spun round to face the voice. A strange young man stood before him. His skin was pale and he wore all black with a hood covering his white hair. His lips were cracked and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

'Who are you? Midoriya asked in a shaky voice. He didn't recognise the man but he knew he didn't trust him. The man tried to smile but it only made his gaunt face look all the more terrifying.

'I am Shigaraki Tomura, my teacher told me I could find you here. I don't know why he's interested in you, you're so weak, it's pathetic.'

Tomura began to scratch his neck with his chipped nails. The sound made Midoriya flinch. This only made the scratching sound become more intense as if Tomura was irritated by Midoriya's cowardice. Suddenly the sound stopped and Tomura tilted his head to one side.

'My teacher said he could give you a quirk you know.'

Midoriya's head shot up at those words. He could be given a quirk? There was no way. You had to be born with a quirk and he hadn't been. Tomura was right. He was pathetic. But if this young man was telling the truth…maybe, just maybe it was possible for him to have a quirk and prove everyone wrong.

'He said that if you want a quirk then you'll have to come and meet him.'

Tomura had obviously finished the conversation. He turned and began to walk away. Midoriya couldn't let this chance slip by him. He would show everyone who had ever doubted him, taunted him and ridiculed him that he was worth something. With no more hesitation he ran after the retreating back of Tomura and into a weird warp gate.

The world span and, for a second, Midoriya thought that he might be sick but it was all over in an instant. He was standing in a warehouse surrounded by tanks of weird liquid. Another person had appeared too. He had a strange black mist surrounding his head.

'You have a warp quirk! Those are really rare!' Midoriya blurted before covering his mouth with his hands and bowing a quick apology.

'You shouldn't be ashamed, you're a very smart boy, and that in itself can be an incredible power.'

A man stepped forward from the shadows of the warehouse. Midoriya hadn't even been aware of his presence until he had spoken. The man wore a tailored suit and had a large black mask that covered his head. The mask had tubes that seemed to be to help him breath as his voice sounded raspy and laboured.

'I have had people following a hero we both know well, All Might.' The man spoke again and when he mentioned that name Midoriya flinched once again. It had been a week since his hero had shunned him for being a quirkless nothing and the wound in Midoriya's heart was still open and bleeding.

'I saw him reject you because you do not have a quirk but I want to let you in on a little secret.' The man continued 'All Might was born quirkless too. He was the same as you.'

'What?' Midoriya clenched his fists. All Might had rejected him. That in itself hurt more than enough but to know that All Might had been given his quirk and he had still belittled Midoriya's dreams was inexcusable. A true hero wouldn't tell a person to give up. A true hero would have encouraged and could even have shared the secret of his gifted power with a child in the same place that he had been. Midoriya gritted his teeth. If All Might, the number one hero, was no hero then how could any of the others be any better?

'I see that you are starting to understand. All Might was given a power that he did not deserve. He is not a 'hero', he would not help you when you needed him most, he is too busy trying to find a successor and he did not believe you are worthy. I don't agree. I see a huge amount of potential in you Izuku Midoriya and, if you agree to my terms, I will give you the power you need to show the world that All Might is a fraud.'

'What do I need to do?' Midoriya asked feeling more confident than he had in years. His opportunity was here and he would seize it with both hands.

'I need a spy inside U.A. It is the most prestigious school for training heroes and so it must be destroyed.'

'But you can't just blow it up, you need it to crumble from the inside so that the civilians can see how fake their heroes are!' Midoriya finished excitedly. The plan was excellent. This man in the mask was a mastermind, maybe Midoriya had found someone he could contend with mentally, he was impressed with this plan.

'If you accept then we will train you so that you are ready to take the entrance test. Once you have passed and are enrolled then you will pass all information onto Tomura and the league. You must not arouse any suspicion. Do you understand?'

Midoriya nodded at the man's final words. He was ready. He would be able to attend his dream school and he would see it as a pile of rubble under his feet before the end. Knowing that he could take something so precious away from All Might made him smile. Soon All Might would know what it was like to have everything you'd ever worked towards crushed into dust and wouldn't he be shocked to see it was a quirkless little nobody who had been his downfall.

'I accept your terms.' Midoriya smiled at the man in the mask 'I will help you destroy heroes, destroy All Might.'

The man beckoned to Midoriya to step forward. As he reached the man the world began to spin and his vision began to blur before he fell unconscious to the floor.


End file.
